¿Sueños o pesadillas?
by Massy13
Summary: Todos alguna vez le hemos tenido miedo al futuro, pero... ¿qué tal si nuestros mayores temores aparecen por medio de sueños? Adrien tendrá una plática con sus amigos que lo dejará pensando, y su mente decidirá mostrarle como será su futuro... TWO-SHOT
1. Parte I: Lila

Hola! Aquí embarcándome en algo que originalmente era un one-shot y creo que ha mutado en un two-shot jaja (aunque si sigo así serán tres capítulos), espero que les guste la idea y me apoyen con reviews.

Disclaimer: Miraculous y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen...yo solo los he usado para entretenerme

* * *

 **¿Sueños o pesadillas?**

 **Parte I: Lila**

-Entonces Adrien… ¿Lila, Chloé o Marinette?

La pregunta salió sin filtro de la boca de Nino, el mejor amigo del rubio. Todos los chicos de la Françoise Dupont se habían reunido esa tarde para jugar un partido de fútbol, ya estaban en su último año del colegio y pues ya que cada quien tomaría su rumbo en la universidad trataban en la medida de lo posible pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos

Después de un abultado marcador de 9 a 2, a favor del equipo de Kim obviamente, los muchachos decidieron sentarse en las graderías del local para hidratarse y tomar un respiro antes de regresar a sus casas. Aprovecharon para platicar de mil temas, terminando en la plática obligatoria: chicas. Se habían empezado a molestar entre ellos con sus propias compañeras… Kim con Alix, Iván con Mylène (como era de suponerse), Max con Juleka, (aunque nadie supo por qué habían juntado a esa pareja tan extraña), Nino por supuesto que con su eterno amor Alya y a Nath lo juntaron con Chloé, (ya que nadie sabía que al pelirrojo todavía le gustaba Marinette)

Así que después de 15 minutos de idas y venidas en bromas para todos, alguien mencionó que del modelo más famoso de Paris nadie había dicho nada y justo allí fue donde Nino lanzó la pregunta

-¿De qué estás hablando Nino? Yo no tengo nada más que una amistad con las chicas que mencionaste –Contestó el rubio

-Bueno… tal vez por tu parte galán –Añadió Max –Pero debes reconocer que desde que Lila entró a nuestro colegio no paró de perseguirte, incluso siempre está como "orbitando" cerca de ti, ya casi le decimos "el satélite" –El comentario fue acompañado por varias carcajadas por parte de todos

-Esteee…

-¿Y de Chloé que me dices? –Siguió Nino -¡Vamos viejo! Solo falta que te encierre en una jaula y te ponga un rótulo que diga. "Propiedad privada, no se acerque" –El chico se puso más rojo mientras todos se reían imaginándolo en la situación que mencionó el futuro DJ

-Está bien… puede que ellas tengan algo de interés en mí

-¿Algo? –Dijo Kim- Vamos Adrien si eso es algo no quiero imaginarme lo que sería si realmente estuvieran "interesadas"

-Bueno, ustedes tienen razón –Finalmente accedió- Pero no sé por qué mencionan a Marinette en todo este asunto, con ella sí que solo somos amigos

-¡Noooo! –Comentó dramáticamente Nino –No puede ser que mi amigo este tan ciego –El comentario fue secundado por todos los chicos

-Pero ella no me persigue como Lila, o me cela como Chloé –Trató de defender su punto el rubio

-Pero a ella le gustas…-Todas las miradas fueron hacia el pelirrojo, ya que no había hablado ni cuando lo molestaron a él -…Por eso muchas veces se pone tan nerviosa cuando estás cerca y tartamudea incluso, es evidente para todos –Finalizó agachando su cabeza, si bien es cierto sabía que Mari solo lo veía como un amigo, no quiere decir que ya la hubiera superado, pero se puede decir que estaba resignado

-Yo… la verdad se me hacía extraño… pero de allí a pensar que… wow… -El chico quedó algo bloqueado tratando de procesar la "nueva" información mientras todos rodaban los ojos, no podían creer lo despistado que era el modelo

-Y volviendo al punto que nos interesa… ¿A cuál de las chicas escogerías?, he de decir que las tres son muy lindas a su estilo

-No sé Iván, la verdad no te sabría decir…

-Bueno chicos –Max se puso de pie, está muy buena la plática pero ya es hora de irnos, creo que se hace tarde

Comenzaron los choques de manos, las palmadas en la espalda y todos esos saludos "masculinos" hasta que finalmente todos salieron del lugar

* * *

-Adrien, no te vayas a dormir muy tarde que mañana tienes una sesión fotográfica al amanecer

-Está bien Nathalie, gracias por todo, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, que descanses

La puerta del enorme cuarto del modelo se cerró, dejando solo al chico que terminaba de organizar el atuendo que le tocaría utilizar, aun resonaba en su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con los chicos por la tarde

- _¿Quién lo diría? Marinette… -_ Una sonrisa imperceptible incluso para él se apareció en sus labios mientras iba a lavarse los dientes

Unos minutos después ya se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero el tema de las chicas aún no salía de su mente

- _¿Lila, Chloé o Marinette? No sabría que decidir… es cierto, las tres son muy lindas, pero… bueno, veamos:_

 _Lila es muy bonita y simpática… pero creo que le gusta mucho llamar la atención, y eso de mentir compulsivamente creo que no va conmigo…_

Se dio una vuelta en la cama, tratando de buscar una posición adecuada para dormir, pero su mente continuó con el tema

 _-Chloé…ah Chloé… cuando éramos niños realmente era una chica muy agradable, fue mi primera amiga… pero desde que estamos en el colegio se comporta de una forma algo arrogante, y bueno… la mitad de los akumas han sido causados por ella… gracias a eso Chat Noir tiene mucho trabajo jaja aunque de eso no me quejo tanto_

Se echó la sábana encima mientras giraba nuevamente, cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir pero saltó un nuevo pensamiento

 _-Mari… wow aún no me creo que le guste a Mari… aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva ahora todo tiene sentido. Ella es la chica más decidida y valiente que conozco, bueno, exceptuando a Ladybug, pero cuando está conmigo se transforma, pensé que era porque no había ganado su confianza aún, jamás porque le gustara_ –giró una vez más colocando su brazo sobre su cabeza – _Ella es muy dulce, se preocupa por todos, buena amiga, es honesta y leal, algo torpe pero incluso eso la hace ver más tierna…_ -Cayó en cuenta de que sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando a una conclusión que no le agradaba del todo- _¿Pero que me pasa?... ¡yo amo a Ladybug, no necesito escoger entre las chicas! Claro… no puedo decirles a los chicos que estoy enamorado de una heroína, sería la burla de todos…pero es la realidad, Ladybug es la dueña de mi corazón_

-¿Chico, podrías dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y dejarme dormir ya? –Comentó Plagg mientras con una de sus patitas se rascaba el ojo derecho

-Perdona Plagg, ¿Te desperté?

-Con esas volteretas en la cama y jalando así la pobre sábana no hay quien duerma, por favor… deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando y déjame descansar… primera vez en dos semanas que no hay patrullaje y uno no puede descansar –Comentó el kwami con molestia mientras trataba de acomodarse nuevamente en una almohada al lado de la cabeza de Adrien

-Lo siento, ya me duermo… buenas noches Plagg

-See… see

Tanto el joven como el kwami se quedaron profundamente dormidos

* * *

Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación, dando directamente sobre la cara del rubio que aún se encontraba dormido, dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos

-Mmmm buenos días Plagg… -El chico se desperezó un poco -¿Plagg?

 _-Qué raro que no esté…esperen un momento… este no es mi cuarto…_

El verse en un lugar desconocido lo despabiló un poco, se dio cuenta que era una habitación mucho más pequeña y ya no estaban los videojuegos, la rampa y la pared de escalar, de hecho, no podía reconocer nada de lo que había allí

 _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y dónde está Plagg?_

Comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, aun desorientado y comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la situación, finalmente encontró una puerta que daba directo a un baño, se acercó al lavabo para lavarse la cara y ordenar sus ideas cuando pudo verse en el espejo

 _-¿Pero qué…?_

El Adrien que el rubio miraba en el espejo era mucho mayor al que él recordaba del día anterior, cuando se acostó tenía 18 años, en cambio ahora parecía tener como diez años más, su cabello rubio estaba considerablemente corto, una barba de varios días se asomaba en su cara y estaba mucho más alto y musculoso.

Aun nervioso y sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo salió de la habitación encontrando unas gradas que conducían a un primer piso, las bajó aun sin entender nada y tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero nada venía a su mente. Finalmente llegó a un salón amueblado con un televisor, supuso que era la sala de la casa, tomó una puerta a la derecha y entró a otro salón donde una hermosa mesa de roble muy fina robaba toda la atención, aun embelesado con lo que estaba viendo se escuchó una voz proveniente de otra puerta

-Adrien amor… ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! El desayuno está listo… siéntate, ya mismo te lo sirvo

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

- _¿Amor? Acaso… ¿este es mi futuro? ¿Estoy casado? Pero… ¿Con quién?_

Aun en shock se sentó en el comedor siguiendo las indicaciones de la voz, aunque cada vez estaba más asustado. En eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño hasta los hombros, muy bonita a decir verdad pero lo más importante, alguien a quien Adrien conocía muy bien

-¿Lila?

-Amor buenos días –La chica se acercó dejando una bandeja con el desayuno frente a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Espero que disfrutes tu desayuno, recuerda que hoy iremos a visitar a mis padres que acaban de volver de Rusia, finalmente terminaron su tiempo como embajadores allá

-¿Tus padres? –El rubio estaba que no se lo creía

-Si amor, sé que no es agradable pasar tiempo con tus suegros pero es importante –Eso obviamente confirmó su sospecha, estaba casado y nada más ni nada menos que con Lila

-No… no es por eso, perdóname, hoy me siento algo fuera de sí, como si no soy yo – _Si quiero sacar información creo que debo ser sutil y no mostrar que no sé cómo llegué a este punto_

-Bueno, espero que vuelvas a ser el mismo porque ya sabes lo que hemos practicado que le diremos a mis padres

-Emmm… ¿Me puedes recordar que es lo que diremos?

-Claro… que no los visitamos desde hace cuatro años porque estuviste en la brigada de apoyo francesa asignada a Siria durante tres años, luego por tu valentía te llevaron como parte de una comitiva de diplomáticos franceses a conocer al Rey de España quien te dejó allá entrenando a la milicia durante otros años más y que hace poco volviste a París y quisiste pasar tiempo con tu flamante esposa

-Wow… -El chico se sorprendió -¿En serio he hecho todo eso?

-Adrien… de verdad que estas mal… solo es para evitar decirles que no los hemos visto porque no hemos querido

- _Al parecer hay muchas cosas que no han cambiado… pero lo dejaré ir, necesito saber otras cosas… ¿Mi padre? ¿Dónde está Plagg?_

-Si tienes razón. Lila, ¿No podemos invitar a mi padre a esa reunión?

-¿A Gabriel? Pero si tenemos años de no hablar con él, ni sé dónde pueda estar, desde que me trató de mentirosa y se opuso a nuestra boda ya sabes que nunca volvimos a tener contacto con él

- _¿Cómo puede ser que dejé a mi padre? Sí, es cierto que era algo frío y distante conmigo… pero es mi única familia, jamás lo dejaría solo…o bueno, eso pensé. Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero aun no sé dónde está Plagg, y… ¡Casi olvido a My Lady! Si no está Plagg entonces ella…_

-Oye… y ¿has escuchado noticias de Ladybug?

-¿Esa inútil? No he vuelto a saber de ella gracias a Dios… ahora tenemos a una nueva heroína, esta si es de verdad no como la tonta de Ladybug… se llama Queen Bee

– _Pues parece ser que nunca la perdonó –_ Pensó Adrien

-Y pues la catarina esa… después de que vencieron a Hawk Moth ni ella ni Chat Noir volvieron a aparecer, dicen que ella salió herida en la última batalla y que su compañero se sintió tan culpable que ya no quiso seguir siendo superhéroe

-¿Es... es en serio? –El rubio no podía creerlo, sintió como si le hubiesen dado con un tubo en el estómago -¿Pero… nadie sabe de ella? ¿La vieron herida y nadie más averiguó nada? –El chico se puso en pie a punto de darle un ataque

-Amor… cálmate…

-No… My Lady… esto no puede ser cierto, ¡No puede ser cierto! Es una pesadilla…

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? –Comentó Lila comenzando a molestarse –Si eso pasó hace cinco años, los mismos que llevamos casados, lo más probable es que esa tipa ya haya muerto y de ser así le hizo un favor al mundo

-No… No puede haber muerto… nooo… ¡Noooo!

* * *

¡NOOOOO!

El chico se despertó hiperventilando y con una mano tomando fuertemente su pecho, como tratando de evitar que el corazón se saliera del mismo. Se dio cuenta que había sido solo un mal sueño y agradeció sobremanera que nada de eso fuera cierto, no le agradaba ser un mentiroso, ni ya no poder ser Chat Noir y discutir con Plagg, pero lo peor de todo fue darse cuenta que no estaba con su Lady y que probablemente había muerto sin que él pudiera hacer nada

Decidió levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua para pasar el mal trago, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo más…

-Pero… ¡Este tampoco es mi cuarto!

* * *

N/A: Y... ¿Que tal? ¿Se merece un review o no? ojalá les guste...ya se imaginan de que va el otro capítulo... haré sufrir un poquito a Adrien pero valdrá la pena. De antemano gracias por el apoyo

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo!


	2. Parte II: Chloé y Marinette

Quiero dedicar esto a una de mis mejores amigas en su graduación, ¡Felicidades mi licenciada Faby! Me alegro mucho... he aquí su regalo de graduación.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen sino a Thomas Astruc y pandilla. Que lo disfruten

* * *

 **¿Sueños o pesadillas?**

 **Parte II: Chloé y Marinette**

-Pero… ¡Este tampoco es mi cuarto!

El pobre Adrien estaba a punto de un colapso… salió de una pesadilla horrible para entrar a otra, o bueno debía averiguar primero si esta era una pesadilla también. Comenzó a examinar el lugar detenidamente, una cama enorme en un cuarto rodeado por muchas ventanas, se asomó a una de ellas y vio que se encontraba en el último piso de un edificio muy alto

- _Este lugar se me hace familiar…_

Una grada a la entrada del dormitorio le permitía bajar a una estancia donde se encontraba un enorme sofá rojo que tenía forma de círculo y cubría casi todo el espacio, sobre él se encontraba un enorme candelabro dorado, bastante llamativo

- _No… no por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que…_

-¡ADRINKINS!… ¡ADRI-BOO!

- _Nononononono…_

El chico trató de esconderse detrás del sillón, pero su acechador… perdón, su nueva "esposa" ya lo había visto

-Amorcito, ¿Qué estás haciendo detrás del sillón? ¡Ya vamos tarde!

El chico dudó en levantarse pero se dijo a sí mismo que la única manera de acabar con esta pesadilla era pasando por ella

-Perdona Chloé… es que se me había caído un... – ¿ _Que le digo… que le digo?-_ El anillo, si eso… el anillo – _Uff al menos mi miraculous está en mi mano –_ Oye, y ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Pero qué te pasa Adri-boo? Hoy es la toma de posesión de mi papi como Presidente de Francia ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

- _¿El señor Bourgeois presidente? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué cosa comí ayer? –_ Pero… yo no estoy listo… -En ese momento notó que, como las cosas raras que suelen pasarnos en los sueños, estaba vestido con un frac blanco hecho a la medida –Naaa… olvídalo…

Diez minutos después y los "tórtolos" se encontraban en la limosina que los llevaba al evento en el Palacio del Elíseo, Chloé iba pegada como una lapa al brazo del modelo y pues obviamente estaba muy incómodo

-Emmm… oye Chloé… ¿No sientes algo de calor? – _Muy bien Adrien, sutil…_

-Creo que sí Adrikins amor… ¡Hey Françoise! –Dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al conductor- ¡Enciende el aire acondicionado! ¡Y ve más rápido! ¿Qué no sabes acaso que a partir de hoy MI PAPI es el presidente del país?

 _-¡Por favor…que ya termine esta pesadilla!… -_ Rogó Adrien mientras la chica continuaba estrangulando el brazo derecho del modelo

Luego de la toma de posesión se realizó una celebración muy privada y exclusiva en el hotel Le Grand Paris, la "crema y nata" de Francia se daba cita en el lugar, Adrien aprovechó que su "adorado tormento" fue al baño para buscar caras conocidas, justo al fondo del salón y hablando por teléfono se encontró a nada más y nada menos que…

-¡PADRE! –El chico corrió y abrazó a Gabriel con tanto entusiasmo que casi lo deja caer

-¿Adrien? Por favor compórtate… me alegro de verte pero estas no son formas de saludar, me vas a dejar caer

-Perdona padre, es solo que estoy tan contento de verte

-Cierto hijo que ya no te veo muy seguido pero ya sabes porqué…-El Agreste mayor al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hijo completó la frase –Con todo el respeto que me merece, tu esposa no me agrada para nada… si reconozco que fue una "unión ventajosa" pero ella es desesperante, ninguno de los socios de mi empresa quiere tratar con ella y… perdona que te lo diga Adrien, pero desde que tiene el Agreste unido al Bourgeois no hay restaurante, banco, tienda, museo, cine o cualquier otro lugar que haya visitado donde no se diga que ella es una petulante "niña mimada"

Adrien quiso ofenderse, pero la verdad con solo lo que había visto desde el hotel hasta esta recepción estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su padre, iban a continuar la conversación cuando ambos vieron a la rubia entrar nuevamente al salón, no sé si vale la pena agregar que los dos Agreste huyeron como antílope seguido por un león

En su escapada casi deja caer a un joven pelirrojo que llevaba dos bebidas en sus manos

-¡Perdone! No quería… ¿Nath?

-¿Adrien? ¡Adrien! Wow tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, creo… y ¿tú? Qué bueno encontrarte por aquí

-Bueno, la verdad fue mi esposa a la que invitaron, mira, allí viene

El rubio se giró para ver a la chica dándose cuenta que era…

-¿Marinette?

-¡Hola Adrien! Qué bueno verte de nuevo –La pelinegra tomó la mano de Nath y Adrien no pudo evitar seguir esa acción con su mirada

-¿Cómo…? Ejem perdón… ¿Hace cuánto están casados? –El chico sentía algo extraño entre el estómago y el pecho, asumió que eran los canapés que recién había comido

-Llevamos dos maravillosos años juntos –Respondió el pelirrojo con ojos brillantes mientras miraba a su esposa, el modelo sintió como se le retorcía la tripa

-Bueno, él me sigue tratando como si fuésemos novios así que por eso son maravillosos –La chica dio un casto beso a su marido –Bueno… no te había podido felicitar por tu boda con Chloé, me alegro mucho por ustedes

-Esteee… si gracias… -El rubio aún no salía de su shock

-Amor –Dijo Nath a su esposa –Te traje una bebida sin alcohol, ya sabes… por tu estado…

-¿Estado? –Un estupefacto Adrien hizo la pregunta de la cual no quería saber la respuesta

-Ahh si, perdona Adrien, la bella señora aquí presente tiene dos meses de embarazo… Es genial, ¿No te parece?

- _Embarazo… embarazo… embarazo… -_ El salón entero comenzó a dar vueltas según la perspectiva del modelo – _No puede ser… no puede ser…_

-¡ADRIKINS, AMOOOR YA VOLVÍ…!

* * *

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

De un salto se despertó el chico, sudado como si hubiese corrido una maratón, y con un amargo sentimiento en su corazón

 _-¿Por qué me sentí tan mal de ver a Mari con Nath? ¿Por qué…?_

Con algo de reticencia observó donde se encontraba, esperando hallarse en otra habitación nuevamente, pero esta vez reconoció que estaba en su cuarto, esa si era su casa… habían algunas cosas diferentes pero estaba seguro que era su cuarto. Observó su atuendo dándose cuenta que estaba vestido con su pijama normal así que eso lo tranquilizó un poco

Salió al pasillo y vio que en efecto estaba en su casa, decidió bajar a buscar a Nathalie o a su padre, ya que nuevamente no había encontrado a Plagg

- _Puede que ande en la cocina buscando Camembert –_ Pensó

Al bajar la escalinata escuchó la voz de su padre

-A ver… Hugo, ¿Qué te parece esta nueva creación hecha especialmente para ti? ¿Te gusta?

- _Estará con un cliente… pero… no escucho otra voz…_

-Bueno… tengo otros tres modelos que te quiero probar, ya sabes que eres la imagen de mi nueva colección…

Mientras Gabriel hablaba Adrien se aventuró a entrar a la estancia donde vio a su padre sentado en un sillón sosteniendo algo, como estaba de espaldas a la entrada Adrien no podía distinguir que era. Lo extraño es que no podía encontrar al cliente de su padre

-¿Padre?

-¡Adrien! –Volteó a ver a su hijo pero luego inmediatamente le habló a lo que sea que tenía en sus manos –Hey Hugo… ¿Mira quién llegó?

Al levantarse Gabriel y girarse hacia Adrien vio que en sus brazos llevaba un bebé de unos ocho meses con cabello negro y unos enormes y dulces ojos verdes

-Vamos Hugo, dile hola a papá…

- _¿Papá? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es mi hijo?_ –Gabriel colocó al bebé en los brazos del rubio y, como si fuera magia, un calorcito le recorrió el pecho, instintivamente le abrazó y le dio un beso, aun abrumado pero, a diferencia de las pesadillas anteriores esto se sentía… bien

-¡Apúrate Adrien! Siempre me gusta despedir a mi nieta favorita en la puerta antes de que vaya al preescolar

 _-¿Nieta?... ¿Tengo una hija?_

Aun en una nube y con el pequeño Hugo a cuestas ambos Agreste avanzaron hasta la entrada principal, donde una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, copia exacta de Adrien, estaba tomada de la mano de Nathalie, lista para salir. Al ver al rubio corrió gritando uno de los calificativos más hermosos que un hombre puede tener:

-¡PAAAPIII!

La rubia se le abalanzó abrazándole las piernas a Adrien, claro, con cinco años recién cumplidos no podía llegar más arriba

-Ho..hoo..hoola pequeña –Solo pudo tocarle la cabecita, tener un hijo era impactante, tener dos era bastante impresionante

La niña le regaló una sonrisa que le pareció muy familiar al rubio, demasiado a decir verdad…

Mientras él pensaba eso, Emma corría a despedirse de su abuelo y salir de la casa tomando la mano de Nathalie hasta llegar al automóvil donde Gorila las esperaba con una sonrisa

- _¿Gorila sonríe? Wow pensé que no viviría para ver esto… definitivamente estoy soñando…_

Justo en ese momento entró a la sala un niño de aproximadamente tres años con su dedito gordo dentro de la boca y se acercó al rubio a jalarle el pantalón

-Apa…apa –Adrien volteó a ver al niño, ojos azules como el cielo y una cabellera larga color negro - _¿Otro?... Esperen… ¿Ojos azules y cabello negro?_

-¡Louis, cariño, ya te dije que no te metas el dedito a la boca amor! –El rubio no podía creerlo… era Marinette, el cabello más largo, un poco más adulta, pero la misma mirada cálida y sonrisa dulce -¡Ah! Hola suegro, cariño… que bueno que ya estás despierto…ayer llegaste muy tarde –La chica le guiñó el ojo en complicidad aunque, obviamente, el chico no entendió

Marinette iba a agarrar a Louis cuando el "abuelo" se le adelantó

-Dejen que me lleve a los niños, hoy me toca viajar a Italia por la tarde y quiero pasar la mañana con ellos –Luego se dirigió a Louis- ¿Verdad que quieres pasar tiempo con abuelo?

-Elo…elo… -El niño le dio la otra manita pero sin sacar su dedito de la boca, Gabriel le quitó a Hugo de los brazos a Adrien y se fue a la sala

-Cariño, ¿me acompañas a sacar las galletas del horno?

Adrien iba como autómata siguiendo a Mari, aun no podía creer que estuviera casado con Marinette y tuviera no uno, ni dos, sino que tres hijos. Al llegar a la cocina vio que la puerta de la refrigeradora estaba abierta, mientras Mari se encargaba del horno él se acercó a cerrar la puerta encontrándose a su kwami atorado con un pedazo de Camembert

-¡Plagg! –Exclamó, aunque luego bajó el tono porque allí estaba Marinette -¿Qué haces aquí? Mari te puede ver –Susurró

-¿Y eso qué? –contestó el gatito negro metiéndose otro enorme pedazo de queso a la boca

-Pero…

-¡Ahh Plagg! Estás aquí… -Adrien abrió los ojos como platos –Ya te he dicho que saques el queso de la refrigeradora para comértelo, no me dejes abierta la puerta por favor- La chica se acercó a sacar la bandeja del queso y ponerla en la encimera y luego dio una caricia en la cabecita del Kwami

 _-No puede ser… ¡Mari sabe que soy Chat! ¡Ella lo sabe!_

\- Mari… ¿tú…? –El chico estaba como balbuceando

-¿Qué pasó gatito? –Dijo ella mientras tocó con uno de sus dedos la barbilla del rubio, caricia que sintió muy familiar

La chica avanzó hasta la encimera y encendió una pequeña radio para buscar música, en cambio encontró una noticia perturbadora…

" _Se informa que hay un nuevo ataque de Le Paôn en el Trocadero, al menos cien ciudadanos parisinos se encuentran atrapados en una burbuja de color azul que aparentemente está creciendo…"_

-Gatito ve –Las palabras de Marinette sacaron de su estupor al joven –Nos veremos pronto –La chica dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido y salió a toda prisa hacia la sala

Unos segundos después un Chat Noir algo aturdido salía de la mansión Agreste hacia el Trocadero

.

.

.

Diez minutos después el minino ya había roto la burbuja con su cataclismo y su amada Ladybug había derrotado a Le Paôn con uno de sus nuevos poderes –Obviamente Adrien quedó muy sorprendido- Luego ambos héroes se encontraban en la Torre Eiffel viendo hacia el horizonte

-¡Buen trabajo gatito! –La chica lo abrazó, Chat se derritió por un momento hasta que recordó que estaba casado

-See… seee –algo incómodo apartó a Ladybug delicadamente –Somos un buen equipo My Lady

-Dentro y fuera del campo de batalla _Chatòn_ –La Catarina volvió a acercarse al gatito, este empezó a sudar frio

-Emm… My Lady… no sé si lo sabes… pero estoy casado…así que no creo que…

-Lo sé y eso me encanta –La chica sin previo aviso lo besó, a Chat se le borró el cassette en ese momento porque ¡Vamos! Esa era su fantasía hecha realidad… correspondió unos segundos hasta que el rostro de su "esposa" apareció en su pensamiento

-Lo... lo siento Ladybug… pero no… no puedo… -El chico con la poca cordura que le quedaba apartó a su amada bugaboo

-Ok Chat, al inicio pensé que estabas jugando… pero esto ya no es divertido… -Comentó algo molesta la heroína- Así que o dejas de jugar o vas a dormir en el sillón Adrien Agreste…

- _¡¿Ladybug sabe mi identidad?! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... Esto es increíble…_

-… ¿Y sabes qué? Mejor me voy a darle el biberón a Hugo que seguramente ya tiene hambre

- _Esperen…_

-¿Mari? –El chico se puso pálido de la impresión

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Ya para con eso Adrien!, pensé que habíamos superado eso de que Marinette es Ladybug hace mucho –Y para mayor asombro del rubio la chica se transformó en su bella esposa

-¿¡Mari es Ladybug!? ¡Mari es Ladybug!

* * *

-¡LADYBUG!

Las sábanas estaban hechas un nudo en el piso, nudo muy parecido a la maraña del cabello del chico en esta mañana. Demasiada "acción" para una sola noche

- _Ese sueño fue…tan real… jajaja que ilógico que Marinette sea Ladybug si no pueden ser más distintas las dos verdad… ¿verdad?_

Una sucesión de escenas, miradas, gestos y sonrisas de Marinette y Ladybug se pasaron una tras otra en los pensamientos de Adrien hasta que al fin…al fin…algo hizo conexión

-¿Pero cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¡Mari es Ladybug! Ahora todo tiene sentido…-El chico empezó a hacer una carcajada algo perturbadora

-Chico… ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Plagg sin obtener respuesta – Emmm Adrien me estás asustando…

-Jajaja Plagg… ¡he encontrado al amor de mi vida!

-¡Ay no! Tan de mañana y con Ladybug de nuevo –Exclamó fastidiado Plagg –Mejor alístate porque pronto debes ir a la sesión de fotos y luego al colegio

-¿Sesión de fotos? ¿Colegio? –Se dio cuenta que por fin estaba cien por ciento despierto –No mi querido amigo… yo ahora mismo voy a la Panadería de Tom y Sabine

-¿Te levantaste con antojo de pan? –Preguntó el Kwami

-No… solo no dejaré ir el mejor futuro que puedo tener junto a la mujer de mis sueños… -Plagg… ¡Garras fuera!

 **FIN**

* * *

N/A: Cuando uno está inspirado está inspirado, eso pasó hoy con este capítulo... espero les guste tanto como a mi... al final logré que fuera un two-shot. Comentarios, sugerencias o nuevas ideas son aceptadas. Gracias por el inmenso apoyo en especial a los followers y a estos hermosos reviews:

VanillaPS (Hola! Gracias! ya me pasé por tus historias, te debo el review pero dame un poco de tiempo jaja), sonrais777 (Espero te guste, y si... esa era la trama), Haoyoh Asakura (Si lo luciría como trofeo Chloé pero me imaginé que lo que más molestaría a Adrien es lo encimosa que ella puede ser, gracias), Niorima (Saludos para tí y espero te guste el final), Moly RQ (Te gustó la interacción con Marinette? A mi me pareció de lo más tierna), Blossom Saphire (Muchas gracias, siempre deseo que la gente imagine las cosas como yo las vi en mi mente, si lo logré contigo me doy por satisfecha), ElbaKheel (Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste), Vale Molinar (Espero te guste el fin, saludos), MagnusBane892 (Jajaja allí te va para calmar tu ansiedad, que lo disfrutes), 1397L (Que bueno que te gustó la trama, gracias), Serena Azul (Ni Lila ni Chloè soy full Adrinette y todas sus variantes), Mii Aleacim (Le diste al clavo, justo al final de escribir el capítulo pensé... jumm esto suena a Adrien Scrooge jajaja pero bueno, no surgió de allí pero que te recuerde a un cuento de Dickens es un honor), isabellasc2305 (Muchas gracias, espero tu opinión del final)

Gracias a todos! saludos y los leemos en un proyecto próximo (Acepto sugerencias)


End file.
